


I'll be there for you

by Meowhow



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comforting, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Nightmares, Other, did i mention how much i like hugging characters?, i got so inspired by the art i saw on twitter about Miragehound hahhahah, just a tad bit of blood mentioned, unspecified gender for bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowhow/pseuds/Meowhow
Summary: Elliott has good days and bad days. On the bad days Bloodhound does what he can to help.





	I'll be there for you

Elliott's eyes went wide in the middle of the night. He groaned in the darkness as he flipped over to look at the clock. He squinted to check the time.

4am

Realizing that falling asleep would be close to impossible. He got up as carefully as he could. It was a valiant attempt but his partner felt his movements and shifted awake.

"Elliott?"

Elliott took a deep breath and spoke."Nothing much Bloth you should go back to sleeping. Tomorrow is the start of the season and it will be a long day." 

He then went into the Kitchen to make himself a cup of honey lemon chamomile tea. It was his to go recipe for bad days, hoping it would stop the pounding in his chest. When Elliott heard a tap on the door frame, he look back to find bloth behind him. 

"Could you make me another cup too?" 

Elliott nodded and started brewing a fresh cup of honey lemon chamomile tea. The distraction was welcome even as images of his nightmares replayed themselves. When he blinked again the tea was ready and he passed it to Bloth who took the drink with a whispered thanks.

Liten decided to fly over and poke Bloth on the cheek. He poured some tea onto his palm and fed her with it. Bloth knew better to ask Elliott about his bad days. Usually he would try to be as cheerful as possible.But the days when he gets really quiet. It is better for him to initiate the conversation first.

Elliott grabbed the chair in front of him and sat down. Quietly watching Liten drink the tea while sipping his own. After a short while, he broke the silence.

"I can't believe that a bird is drinking some my finest tea. I should get a pet from her at least for my efforts" Bloth smiled. The action made Elliott look at his blank eyes. The hunter may be blind but he didn't let it drag him down. If he didn't have eyes he could use his hearing, sense of smell and touch to find his prey. He was amazing at the apex games too. Winning a few times, though he would never brag about it.

Elliott on the other hand, is well liked by the audience and also good at the games. Fooling the enemy with his holograms, charming the audience with his charming personality and wit. That was Mirage the apex superstar. Underneath that was Elliott a nervous wreck and extremely conscious of his verbal tic. People only saw what they wanted to anyway. They liked Mirage, Elliott Watt? not so much.

Bloth didn't like Mirage much when he first met him. He thought of the man as careless, an attention junkie and an idiot. But when he got to know the person underneath Mirage's facade. A few months later. He found out that Elliott Witt was a hard worker who would stay up late to work on his suit, had an obsession with pork chops and an absolute nerd.

His heart pounded a little harder.

The silence held a little longer before Elliott spoke. "I had a nightmare. In it was going home after the end of a season.I would then open the door and see my brothers dead bodies on the floor. I got scared and looked around the house for my mom and i did find her in the living room. She put a gun to her head and fired a round before i could stop her.......Her body fell onto my arms and the blood.....it's everywhere." 

Bloth stood up and walked over to Elliott, signalling him to put his hands up. Elliott complied and let himself be lifted by going limp in his arms. Bloth could feels a wet spot forming on his shirt but he choose to ignore it. He walked towards the bedroom and sat on it, propping Elliott against the wall.

Elliott whimpered when Bloth let go for a second and Liten the smart creature she was. Dragged the blanket over to them. Bloth thanked her and mentally reminded himself to get some fat worms for her later.

He looked at Elliott and was reminded of the start of their relationship.

Elliott confessed to crushing on him hard. They were already friends at the point in time. To celebrate winning the day's game as the top squad. Elliott had suggested a bar at the far end of town. Not too crowded but also had wicked drinks. Bloodhound had agreed. They had a few drinks in their system before Elliott blurted out his confession.

The confession surprised Bloodhound and he panicked a little in which Liten responded to by knocking over Elliott's glass of whiskey. The duo had a good laugh out of it and before he knew it. He also confessed his feelings then. The happiness in Elliott's voice would be a moment to remember forever.

They were dating for more than 6 months now. Bloth was amazed at how far they had come and thankful at the same time. Elliott had pulled him out of some of his darkest moments and now it was his turn. Looking back at Elliott who was mumbling.

"I'm so so so sor-sorry mum. I'm sorry Edward, David and Adam. I'm the worst i can't even protect mum, i didn't join you guys in the army cus i was scared. Iwassuchacowardthenandistillam. I'm useless and hopeless and i can't do anything right" 

Bloth whispered into Elliott's ear. “Hush Elliott, you are a good man. You are amazing in your own right. I have not seen many who have worked harder than you. You are deserving of love and your worth is not equal to your mistakes. You are definitely not a coward."

Bloth continued to whisper sweet nothings into Elliott's ear. The sobbing stopped after a while. But the strong grip on his shirt stayed strong. 

"Tell me a story, any kind of story."

Bloth told him the story of the stars and how they came to be. He told tales of lovers torn apart by misfortune and the compassion of a son born to a miser. Slowly Elliott's grip began to loosen bit by bit as he slipped back into slumber. His soft snores echoed into the night which Bloth found to be adorable as he brushed Elliott's hair until daybreak. Bloth left the bed as stealthily as he could to prepare some pancakes for breakfast. Making sure to keep the noise to a minimum.

When the alarm sounded he woke Elliott up gently. Kisses to his forehead and a light pats on his back. Elliott woke up to the gentle touches and hugged Bloth. Thankful for such a kind, caring and sweet lover. The life of an apex legend was difficult but as long as they had each other it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Miragehound is so cute in my head and the fact that @sufjansevens makes amazing art just doesn't help. I've fallen deep into this fandom and im loving it XD.
> 
> Edit: I'm so sorry i changed the ratings again. I wasn't sure which to put this under and only realized i put it in the wrong category two days later -_-; .


End file.
